Zero Hour Aftermath
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: What happened after the final episode of season 3. Ezrabine, Sabezra, Ezra & Sabine.


**Hey erry body! Skele here with another SWR fic! I'm writing this to celebrate the release of season 4, which will be coming out on October 16. This fic will be short because I need to get back to work on "Loner's Secret."**

 **So this is set after the final episode of season 3, "Zero Hour." Ezra & Sabine are on the Ghost taking a break from trying to figure out what to do with the Chopper Base survivors.**

I walked through the crowded halls of the Ghost, trying to find something to do. Maybe I'll meditate. No, it's way too loud. I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Just then, I saw Sabine about to go in her room.

"Hey Sabine," I said as I walked up.

"Hey Ezra," she said turning to face me. "What's up?"

"Not much. Bored."

"Same. I figured I'd paint something. You?"

"I was gonna meditate, but it's way too loud, & my room's not soundproof so I can't go in there."

"Mine's soundproof if you want to come in here."

"Would that be a problem?"

"I just offered so what do you think?"

"I guess that was a dumb question," I mumbled to myself as I followed her in.

I walked to the middle of the floor & got into a meditative position. As I sat there, I found it harder that usual to connect to the Force. The room was silent, with the exception of Sabine's spray paint, so concentrating was easy enough. Yet, I couldn't. My mind kept drifting to Sabine.

This was the first time in a long time that it was just the 2 of us & we were basically ignoring each other. I started trying to decide whether I should try to talk to her or not. As I did, I felt a yawn coming on.

"Tired?" she asked me.

"A little," I said as I got up. "I'm gonna go to my room & take a nap."

"Wait!" she said suddenly while grabbing my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned to her.

As I turned, I could see the small blush she had. She tried to act casual & leaned again the wall.

"I-If you want, you can sleep in here."

"Okay Sabine, what's going on? You've never let me in your room before & now you're saying I can sleep in here. Tell me what's going on."

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "The thing is, back when I was on Mandalore, I missed you, in particular, a lot. Everyone else I was glad to have some space from, but I constantly thought of you. So I was hoping we could hangout or talk or something.

So she just missed me, huh?

"Sure, we can talk if you want to Sabine," I said causing her to smile.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about the fact that you're leaning on fresh paint?"

"What?!" she asked as she panically looked at her left shoulder pad.

Her shoulder pad, along with the wall, had paint smeared on it.

"Haar' chak! Now I'll have to repaint my armor!"

I chuckled. Even when she's mad she's still beautiful. Then she did something unexpected. She started taking off her armor platings until she was left in her black jumpsuit.

"I'll just repaint it all," she said, looking at the faded colors of her chest plate.

I sat on the edge of her bunk while she sat in a chair & started applying a new coat of paint on her armor. We chatted casually as she worked. After a while, I felt my sleepiness start to return & I let out another yawn.

"Still tired?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"Yeah."

"The offer still stands," she said giving me a smile.

"You sure?"

"Of course," she confirmed.

As I laid down, I immediately noticed how much softer Sabine's bed was compared to mine. I quickly fell asleep. I woke up some time later to a weight on my chest. I looked down to see Sabine laying on my chest.

"Sa-Sabine?"

She opened her eyes & looked at me.

"H-Hey Ezra," she said with a blush on her face.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some sleep," she said looking away.

I grabbed her chin & turned her face towards me. She then closed her eyes & took a deep breath. I was even more confused now that she did that. When she opened her eyes, she had a look of confidence in them. The next thing I knew, Sabine leaned down & softly pressed her lips to mine. I was in shock. Before I could react, she pulled away & laid her head on my chest.

"Ya know," I heard her say, " I was lieing earlier. I didn't miss you. My heart was aching for you. I honestly thought I wouldn't see you again until the war was over, so when you showed back up on Madalore, it made me so happy. Even if we're only gonna be together for s little bit, I need you to know how I feel."

"Sabine," I said, barely above a whisper.

"I love you Ezra Bridger," she said as she held me tighter.

My mind was still processing what just happened. The girl of my dreams just told me she loved me. I smiled ear-to-ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Sabine Wren."

I cupped her check with my hand & tilted her head towards mine. I then leaned down & planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

 **Okay, now that that's out of my system, I can get back to work on LS. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy (Sabezra, Ezbine, what ever you want to call this pairing) fic. Had fun writing something & not trying to force my myself to make it at least 1k words. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Review if you want to, I'm not gonna _Force_ you to. Get it? Sorry for the bad joke. Cya later erry body!**


End file.
